FriendlyFire
FriendlyFire FriendlyFire is the running campaign of a regiment of poorly-equipped, ill-led and dangerously independant Guardsmen operating in the Achillus Crusade. From savage Orks to their very own men this regiment has gone through fire and hell in order to survive and snatch desperate victory from certain defeat. This Wiki will detail the adventures of the 22nd Karlack Reconnaissance Regiment and also examine in depth the makeup of the regiment alongside its more "interesting" characters. Main Plot 'The Invasion Of Nixus III' The 22nd Karlack Recon Regiment find themselves tasked with the 118th Cadian Regiment to conquer the newly renegade planet of Nixus III. Despite the simmering hostilities between the two sides most project that this campaign will be over quickly and easily. But a plan never survives contact with the enemy and secrets are being kept here that none should know. 'Chapter One "Insertion"' During this chapter the squad of brave (and somewhat clueless) guardsmen are dropped deep into the depths of a renegade Hive City and are forced to fight their way through the mutant filth towards a landing site which they are to secure for descending forces. 'Chapter Two "Cube Ascendant"' Here the squad finds themselves trapped in the Middle Hive with a small force of PDF guardsmen facing an endless rabble of lunatic chaos worshippers holding the most viable landing zone. They also discover help in an unusual form. 'Chapter Three "Heads Will Roll"' As the invasion reaches it peak, the squad is tasked with sabootaging a vast amount of enemy material before being sent on a suicidal charge against the gates of the enemy. However what remains is far worse then they could imagine. 'The Fall' The 22nd Karlack Recon Regiment, now freshly reinforced with the surviving members of the 118th Cadian Regiment are sent to the ancient Death World Hestus. However all is not as it seems as the enemies numbers far exceed estimates and the mysterious Inquisitor seems prepared for far more than just a few renegades. 'Chapter One "The Jungle Watches"' The squad, now recovered from its horrific ordeal upon Nixus III is now sent hurtling into the depths of a Death World, assisted by a squad of Cadians in order to find and secure another Landing Zone for the main assault in utmost stealth. However orders differ and goals diverge to a dangerous end. 'Chapter Two "Where The Wild Things Go"' Current Chapter Secondary Plots 'The Trial Of Idiocy' After the successful destruction of the enemy artillery the squad has some explaining to do when it returns without the Cadians, especially since the Cadians have been slain by them. 'Chapter One "The Arrest"' While the others are rushed to medical, Seargent Jaccus finds himself under martial arrest for the possible murders of the Cadians. Despite his quick words it seems the trial can not be stopped. 'Chapter Two "Holmes Is Here"' In desperation, Jaccus reaches out to Ventrus to find evidence to clear his name. Ventrus however has other plans and delves into the dark world of politics. 'Chapter Three "Bite The Bullet"' Caught during his subterfuge, Ventrus finds himself on the harsh side of Imperial Law. Deciding against the chance discovery of certain illicit tools he instead plans to break himself out. 'The Eye Watches' After trecking through kilometres of jungle, the party draws the attention of a powerful mind who see's a use for them far beyond that of Guardsmen. 'Chapter One "A Name Whispered"' Tenebro finds himself recruited by Inquisitor Cant for deeds far beyond the remit of a simple guardsmen. And far beyond the morality of a simple citizen. 'Chapter Two "A Tide Of Blood"' After his return from the dark matter, Tenebro once again finds himself enlisted by the Inquisitor. This time however it leads to a ruined temple and to the secrets within. 'Chapter Three "A New Beggining"' As darkness begins to descend, Tenebro learns of a strange secret and together with the Inquisitor and his retinue delve deep into the worlds mysteries. The results however may taint Tenebro forever. Miscellaneous 'The "Player" Characters' God-Librarian (A.K.A That C**t) (Alive) Ventrus (A.K.A Psychopath Just liked violence) (MIA) Zakov (A.K.A What the hell do you think you're doing?) (Executed) Jaccus (A.K.A Our Glorious Leader) (MIA) Marlleus (Deceased) Xandros (A.K.A Meathshield) (Deceased) "Cube" Psyker (A.K.A CUUUUUUUBE) (Executed) Sigmund (A.K.A. Flaming Fred) (MIA) Tenebro (A.K.A How much damage!? With a crossbow? What? *sighs*) (Alive) Avelan (Alive) Jeven (Alive) Faye (A.K.A Pincushion) (Deceased) Roland (Alive) John (A.K.A Really? John? That the best name you could come up with?) (Alive) Tech-Priest (A.K.A Target) (Alive... For Now) 'The 22nd Karlack Reconnaissance Regiment' History of the Karlack Regiment Dramatis Personae Roll of Honour